A Very Good Bus Ride
by TsukiHokori121
Summary: “Yes, you are. You blush prettily, you smile prettily…everything you do is pretty…the way you groan, the way you gasp…the way you try to hold back moans when I touch you here.” Naruto has fun with Sasuke on a hot bus. Pissed Sasuke!Horny Naruto! A/U


If stupid Naruto didn't go to my stupid school he wouldn't be riding the stupid bus on a stupid double route in the middle of the fucking stupid hot afternoon for a fucking stupid fieldtrip.

Of course I probably shouldn't be calling my boyfriend stupid, but at this moment, it was fucking needed. The bus was probably 120 fucking degrees inside (and about 100 outside), with all the fucking teenagers jam-packed 2-3 to a fucking seat and Naruto was fucking squashed up against me so fucking hard I would probably fall through the fucking window and onto the fucking street and crack my fucking head wide fucking open. And since when did fucking teenagers take fucking buses on stupid fucking fieldtrips to a fucking farm 70 fucking miles away?

"Dobe! Scoot your fucking ass over! The side of the bus is burning my fucking arm!" I grit out, shoving him over.

He didn't even notice.

"Dobe! Are you even fucking listen-"

He let out one of those fucking gorgeous laughs and smiled. At fucking Kiba. Who was fucking flirting with _my _fucking dobe. I growled.

They didn't notice.

Kiba fucking grinned at _my_ Naruto, and reached out to put his fucking hand _on his thigh_.

My eye fucking twitched.

Who the fuck did he think he fucking was, putting _his_ fucking filthy hands on_ my_ fucking blonde?

"Kiba."

Startled, he looked up to see me glaring.

"Get your fucking hands off of him."

He jerked his hand back quickly.

"Sasuke…why are you threatening my friends?" Naruto whined.

"He's trying to fucking hit on you."

He stared at me, his mouth dropping into a little "oh".

"Oops…"

He pulled his lip into his mouth and bit it.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…forgive me?"

I glared at him.

"Hn, fine, just quit flirting."

The corners of his mouth curved up into that gorgeous smile of his and I couldn't help but give a little smile of my own, my bad mood vanishing quickly.

He grinned.

"Why can't you smile more often? It makes you look so pretty."

And my bad mood was back.

"Pretty? I'm not pretty. Pretty is for sissy gay guys and girls." I muttered, scowling.

"You are too pretty." He whispered, leaning closer.

"With the way your hair just curls around you face and makes your soft skin look like ivory. And the way your eyes sparkle when you get happy. The way your cheeks flush," he said, bring his fingers up and brushing them softly against my cheeks, "The way your lips get darker after we kiss, the way you moan like a girl in my ear when I'm on top of you, pleasing you."

His hand slid up to rest on my leg and he moved closer until I could feel his lips touch my ear.

"The way you let out breathy little moans when I touch you _here_." I gasped as his hand slid up and pressed underneath my knee, rubbing small circles.

"The way you bite your lips when I do _this_." He whispered, licking the shell of my ear, then moving down lower to lick my neck. I closed my eyes and sucked my lower lip into my mouth as his slick tongue moved against the column of my neck. Oh god, this was all happening so fast! I was already hard and approaching my climax, and he wasn't even touching me yet. His tongue swiped along my jaw line and I gasped, the lust and need gathering in my chest, making breathing harder. As if it wasn't hard enough in the stuffy bus.

Shit. Bus.

"N-Naruto…ah-we can't-can't do this here." I gasped out, squeezing my eyes tighter.

"Why not?"

"Cause-cause when I come…we don't have anything to-to clean it up…and-and you can't use your mouth-"

"Yeah, I can, no one will notice. God, you're so pretty." He mumbled, pulling back to look at me face. I blushed, shaking my head.

"No, I'm not…"

"Yes, you are. You blush prettily, you smile prettily, you laugh prettily…everything you do is pretty…the way you groan, the way you gasp…the way you try to hold back moans when I touch you _here_."

I did, I really did try to. But _god_ his hand just felt so good against me, and I let a little moan slip free on accident.

"The way you cry out when I do _this_," he whispered, pressing his thumb against the tip of my erection, rubbing harshly.

I lurched forward, crying out softly as the harsh rubbing turned into soft caressing. I pressed my head against the seat that was only slightly cooler than my over heated skin. His hand slid up, squeezing my shaft gently through the jeans. A drop of sweat slid down my face and dropped off my nose and onto my pants. I stared as the spot turned dark blue. Shit, the same thing was going to happen when I came, unless Naruto used his mouth like he said. The thought of Naruto's soft pink lips slipping over the tip of my engorged erection sent a heat wave along my thighs and up my spine. I moaned.

"The way you beg me to touch your naked erection when I do this…" his voice seemed far away, like a backdrop or background music. Yeah, Naruto's voice sounded like background music, all soft as silky and light and smooth but at the same time rough and heavy and hoarse and hot.

His fingers lid along my abs and tickled my bellybutton, then scratched at my hips.

"Please …" I whimpered.

"Please what?" his voice sounded so distant and far away.

"Touch me…please…"

"Like this?" he asked, running his fingers along my shaft, sending shivers through my body. But it wasn't enough. I shook my head.

"Inside…" I gasped out, sweat sliding down my back as I arched into his hand.

"Inside what? Your pants?" I nodded frantically.

"Yeah…please."

Before I knew it his hand was inside my pants, caressing me through my underwear. I whimpered, pressing against his hand, grinding, wanting, _needing_.

"Shit, Sasuke…you're so hot."

I gasped out.

"N-Naruto…want you to…need you…ungh…fuck…want…"

"What do you want? Sasuke, what do you need? Do you need me to do _this_?" he whispered, sliding his hand inside my underwear.

Oh, god, I couldn't even answer.

"Nngh…ha…god…close…so………close." I whimpered as he continued to rub and press against my hard flesh.

Suddenly his hand was gone.

"N-No, Naruto!" I protested, opening my eyes.

"Shhh. The bus stopped, everyone's getting off for lunch. Act dehydrated so I can stay on the bus with you. And put that sweatshirt in your lap, quickly."

I did as he said and closed my eyes, leaning back against the seat as people piled out of the bus. Naruto got up and went to the front of the bus and talked to our chaperone. I could hear muted parts of the conversation floating into the back of the bus where I sat.

"I think he's dehydrated. Can I stay with him?"

"I'm not supposed to leave you guys alone. We're supposed to stay a group."

"You can't carry Sasuke, and he can't walk. He needs to drink a lot of water. I can stay here to make sure he's alright."

I heard our chaperone sigh.

"Fine, but do not leave the bus unless you see another chaperone."

"Ok, thank you."

"Behave, Naruto."

I waited a couple seconds, then opened my eyes to see Naruto grinning and heading back to where I sat.

I glared at him.

"I have a huge problem and you better fix it, now." I mumbled as he sat down beside me.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I will." He whispered, leaning forward to press his lips against mine. I sighed and opened my mouth, pressing my tongue against his lower lip, tracing it and relishing in his own unique taste of ramen and chocolate. He slid his tongue out to touch mine and pulled my shirt off.

"Naruto, don't…we're on a bus."

He grinned, then pulled me out of the seat, sat down, and yanked me into his lap.

"C'mon, Sasuke, be brave."

"Pretty boys aren't brave, Naruto." I mumbled, snuggling up against him.

He slid his lips against my neck, his breath tickling my skin.

"Mmm, Sasuke…you smell so good." He whispered, pressing kisses along my neck.

I could feel myself sliding into that feeling again, my breath picking up speed as he slid his hands up my thighs and pressed his tongue against my shoulder.

"Naruto…"

He drew a line along my collar bone and down, pushing me back as he went until my head was arched back over the seat and his lips were on my nipple. My breath gushed out in a gasp as he closed his teeth over my nipple gently, then into a moan as his tongue flicked the hard nub between his teeth.

"Naruto, please…" I whispered.

"Please what?"

"More…" I mumbled, my head falling to the side as the incredible heat flowed over my body again.

"Tell me what you want, Sasuke, or I can't give it to you."

"Nnn…Naruto…you know I don't like to…" I protested.

"But it turns me on, Sasuke, you're so good at it. You make me want to cum just from hearing you say it."

"N-Naruto…"

"Tell me, Sasuke, tell me what you want, how much you need me."

"Oh, god, I need you so bad, Naruto, so bad…"

"What do you want? Huh, Sasuke?"

I cried out loudly as he pressed his thumb harshly against my nipple and scraped his nail across the sensitive little nub.

"What do you want?" he whispered.

"I want you! I want you filling me up, sliding inside me so deep I can't breathe!"

I heard him let out a little gasp, rocking his hip against mine.

"Keep going."

"I want to feel your big cock moving inside me, thrusting, pounding into me!"

"Shit…" he gasped out.

"I want you to orgasm inside me, filling me with your hot cum!"

He clawed at my jeans, pulling them down and off with my boxers.

"Please, Naruto, I can't wait." I whimpered as he fisted my cock while unbuttoning his pants and pulling his erection free.

Naruto pressed his slickened fingers against my entrance and I mewled, pressing back and rocking against his fingers.

His fingers slipped inside me and I cried out, grinding against them, feeling the edges of orgasm sweep over my body.

"Not yet." He panted, holding my hips still.

I ground down against his fingers again, pleasure sweeping over me.

"Please…I can feel it, I'm almost there, Naruto!" I begged.

He pulled his fingers out and I whimpered.

"Shhh…" he whispered, thrusting his fingers back in. I cried out again, riding his fingers hard.

"Wait, I wanna be inside you…"

And then his fingers were gone and he was sliding inside me and pressing deep and I was grinding against him because I was just _so close_.

He started moving and I could feel it and shit I was cumming. My back arched over the seat and he gripped my hips, pounding into me.

"Sas-Sasuke, god, you're so hot…I'm almost there………Fuck!"

I cried out as he came inside me, pleasure still coursing hotly through my veins, making me writhe and grind against him.

I slowly came down from my high, collapsing against him.

"I…need to get dressed, Naruto, let me go." I mumbled after resting against him for a minute.

He let go of my hips and I pulled myself up, wincing as he slid limply out of me. I grabbed my underwear and jeans and pulled them on, then pushed Naruto over so I could reach my shirt. I wiped the cum off and put my shirt on, then slid into the seat next to Naruto.

"You're dick is still hanging out, Naruto."

He mumbled something and then adjusted himself, buttoning up his pants.

"I'm gonna hurt so bad later…"

"Well, sex is never the best thing to do on a bus…" Naruto said, grinning.

I glared at him.

Stupid fucking Naruto.

**

* * *

this is the oneshot from the poll in my profile. one down, one more to go. i have to have at least 5 people review this and 5 people to vote in my poll to do the next oneshot. tata!**


End file.
